Horda (hráčská)
Gar'thalská nebo dříve známá jako Triash'tarská Horda je uskupení národa orků, taurenů a trollů žijících na Erutijském souostroví. Prvně byla zformována na popud prvního náčelníka Kaginara který odhalil korupci tehdejší Erutijské Hordy vedené Stínovou radou (Spolek černokněžníků Hordy). Triash'tarská Horda První Triash'tarská Horda byla v rané fázy uskupena z orků, taurenů a trollů jakožto prvních osadníků ostrova Nimer s osadou Triash'tar (Který byl pojmenován podle triashů, kteří byly tehdy na Nimeru opravdu velmi rozšíření). Triash'tar se postupem času rozšířil a prosperoval jak z hlediska vojenského tak hospodárného. Brzy byl ovšem ostrov Nimer napaden flotilou Erutijské Hordy v čele s Narroshem, pánem mečů Stínové rady. Bitva byla nazývána jako "Bitva o Nimer" během kterého byla flotila rozprášena a stejně tak byl poražen i vůdce. Tehdy byla Triash'tarská Horda obohacena o nové uprchlíky kteří rozšířily řady Hordy. Dříve také došlo ke konfliktu s vlčími lidmi po jejímž konci byla obsazena pevnost zvvaná Vlčí dráp, který byl přejmenován na Rogh'tar (Kontrolní základna na severním břehu ostrova). Tímto se stala Triash'tarská Horda dominantním vládcem ostrova Nimer a proto byla jinak nazývána jako Nimerská Horda. Brzy také došlo ke konfliktu s lidmi z ostrova Exodus kteří podnikali své nájezdy na Nimer a vždy byly úspěšně odraženi. Brzy byla ovšem zpečetěna dohoda mezi Nimerem a Exodem která měla zajistit spolupráci proti Erutijské Hordě. Na popud tehdejší kamenné stráže Itashira byla ostrovní pevnost Gar'thal za pomocí lodstva Kul Tirasu obsazena. Nyní se stala na vrcholu své slávy Nimerská Horda silnou a dominantní frakcí. Nastala invaze další armády Erutijské Hordy na Nimerské ostrovy která vyvrcholila bitvou známou též jako "Bitva dvojí krve" po které byl Triash'tar zdecimován a stejně tak zbytek Nimeru. Zbytky Triash'tarské Hordy se stáhli na poslední útočiště na Erutisjkém souostroví, Gar'thal. Na Gar'thalu byla Horda opět zformována a přejmenována. Tak nastal konec Triash'tarské Hordy. Gar'thalská Horda Gar'thalská Horda je směsicí zdecimované, bývalé Triash'tarské Hordy a uprchlíků z Erutie. Začátkem Gar'thalské Hordy bylo stanoveno Krvavou stráží Itashirem a náčelnicí Xierou že každý bojeschopný obyvatel Gar'thalu je povinen podstoupit výcvik a stát se rekrutem. Z hospodářského hlediska byla Gar'thalská Horda z počátku žalostná, jelikož neměla přístup k potřebným surovinám a také kvůly nedostatku potravin. Hospodářství Gar'thalu se ovšem postupem času zlepšilo a z vojenského hlediska se díky novému náčelníku Itashirovy podařilo zformovat armádu která byla na poměry na Gar'thalu velmi rozsáhlá. Gar'thalská Horda podnikala své válečné výpravy na Erutii a také na ostrov Nimer který byl obsazen nepřítelem (Nemrtvými). Brzy se také stala součástí spolku zvaného jako "Spojená armáda" která tvořila armádu mnoha frakcí která jsou zaměřená na boj proti Erutisjké (Plamenné) Hordě. Aktuální situace Aktuálně má Gar'thalská Horda v držení ostrovní pevnost Gar'thal a osadu Malagash na Erutii jako předsunutou vojenskou základnu. Momentálně je vedena náčelníkem Itashirem. Dohoda spolku "Spojených armád" zajištuje neutrální vztahy mezi frakcemi které jsou součástí spolku. Hiearchie Náčelník Náčelník je vždy jen jeden a vede celý Triash'tar. Má rozhodující slovo takřka ve všem a není zvykem, aby o něm někdo pochyboval, pokud snad nemá v plánu jej vyzvat na souboj a pokusit se jej nahradit. Jediný, kdo si může dovolit mu radit a diskutovat s ním jsou duchovní a starší členové tábora. Stařešina Hodnost stařešiny je udělována nejváženějším duchovně založeným členům tábora. Stařešinové mají za úkol vést významný rituály a dohlížet na ostatní, mladší či méně mocné duchovní. Kolem stařešinů se soustřeďuje většina duchovního a z velké části i kulturního života Hordy. Krvavá stráž Krvavá stráž tvoří pravou ruku náčelníka ve všech věcech, které se týkají bojů. Je jeho zástupcem a pobočníkem, velitelem, je-li náčelník pryč. Je-li v bitvě s náčelníkem, pokud nevede oddělenou část vojska, měl by být vždy náčelníkovi na blízku, aby jej chránil coby osobní stráž a případný nový velitel, padne-li náčelník. Kamenná stráž Kamennou stráží se stávají zkušenější a váženější žumpové a slouží jako velitelé drobnějších skupin v bitvách, taktéž mají na starosti výcvik mladších válečníků, v nepřítomnosti náčelníka i krvavých stráží se výjimečně mohou dostat i k dočasné správě tábora. Duchovní Všeobecně hodnost pro šamany, kněze, druidy a jiné, duchovní se starají o kulturní život v táboře. Mají pod vedením stařešinů na starosti rituály, oslavy různých svátků a taktéž slouží jako léčitelé, je li to třeba ale také jako původci zkázy za použití sil přírody i (v Triash'taru však ne moc oblíbené) arkány. Žump Řadoví válečníci a lovci Hordy, páteř armády. Peóni Tato hodnost se nechává slabším jedincům, kteří nejsou příliš dobří nebo inteligentní a tak se nehodí na nic jiného, než primitivní ruční práce. Peóni se zabývají výstavbou, vařením, prací (nebo spíše pomáháním) v kovárně. Jsou spíše jen služebnictvem. Patří sem také otroci a jiní respektu ne moc hodní. Taktéž jsou sem degradováni žumpové za trest, pokud jejich prohřešky nebyly až tak těžké, aby si zasloužili smrt nebo vyhoštění. Peóni nemají oprávnění nosit varkoč. Flotila Flotila Gar'thalu aktuálně čítá 4 lodě. 1 těžká (Dravec - Itashirova vlajková lod ), dále 1 střední (Čumák) a 2 lehké (Vítr a Sup - Kaginarova vlajková loď). Itemy Pokud někdo dosáhne na vyšší rank ve frakci, má právo na to si požádat o pár frakčních itemů navíc. Nicméně tyto itemy patří Hordě, nikoliv jemu. Nesmí je prodat, nesmí je poslat jinam. Pokud v guildě skončí, musí itemy vrátit do posledního tabu v bance. V tom budou ukládány itemy, které jsou volné k rozebrání (berou se ale jen s povolením náčelníka). (Nevracejte mi prosím mou dobrou vůli porušováním těchto zásad, jinak můžete kvapem o tento systém přijít a ještě nafasovat pár zbytečných banů a výmazů accountu, a myslím to smrtelně vážně - Amaroth.) Náčelník Co si vezme, to je jeho. Tady není moc co řešit. Stařešina Stařešina má právo na plný kožený nebo clothový set v podobě rób, lehkých zbrojí apod., taktéž může dostat hůl dle výběru. Krvavá stráž Může si zažádat o plnou zbroj pro žumpa a o zbraň, klidně i o štít. Pokud by byla k dispozici i lepší než řadová kožená zbroj (mailovka), může i tu. Kamenná stráž Může dostat plnou zbroj pro žumpy a zbraň, případně menší štít. Duchovní, žumpové Mohou si kdykoliv vzít varkoč, (pro válečníky je povinný, duchovní jej nosí jen když chtějí), nicméně itemy nedostávají, nejvýše opravdu aktivní a respektovaní/dobře RPící výjimeční jednci. Tací jsou však obvykle beztak povyšováni časem na vyšší ranky (pokud sami nechtějí tady dole zůstat, v takovém případě ale itemy klidně dostat mohou také když na ně něco zbyde). Peóni Možná tak nějaký krumpáč, lopatu nebop vařečku vysomrují (a spíše prstě v GB, ne u náčelníka), ale to je vše. Jsou bez varkoče. NPCs+jejich hodnosti Řazeno vzestupně podle jakéhosi "žebříčku respektu". Tato sekce je již zastaralá, jelikož NPCčka Triash'taru se rozrostla na nepopsatelný počet. Zde jsou jen pro pořádek ta, která zde byla ještě ze začátků. Goliáš - tahoun velkého vozu, používaný při těžbě dřeva. Na nic jiného se nehodí, i když by se na něm teoreticky dalo jet, prakticky všichni raději používají vlastní nohy, než toto mohutné, neohrabané a hlučné zvíře. Bog - vrchní hrábě a vidle, udržovatel pořádku ve stájích zvěře. Brik - vrchní motyka, příležitostně i kladivo. Radši ale jen motyka. Kiks - Kiks je podezřele podobný Gokovi a Pukovi, podle všeho však ani neví, že jsou jeho bratři. Občas ani neví, že to, co nosí, je lopata, a tak má někdy sklon s ní zatloukat hřebíky. Ale co, hlavně že to pak nějak celé stojí. Puk - pan Krumpáč s velkým K a Kameník s ještě větším K. Od věčného bušení do kamení je trochu nahluchlý, tedy pokud to nemá už vrozené. Bratr Goka a Kikse. Gok - Gok má ze všech peónů snad největšů důvěru, používá sekeru (dokonce je skoro ostrá) a dláto. Tesař. Bratr Puka a Kikse. Orimak - tupý a dosti hloupý peón, který se ukázal být alespoň mizerným, přesto použitelným kovářem. Ani v tom však není moc dobrý. Galrak - nerudný, konfliktní a hádavý kuchař, tedy peón. Občas máte pocit, že po vás chce něčím hodit, a ten pocit je zcela správný, on totiž někdy vážně věci hází. Vaří ale obstojně. Ogurano - Ogurano sice není úplně tupý, ale vzrůstem je poměrně malý a navíc je téměř chromý na levou ruku v důsledku nemoci, kterou prodělal v mládí. Osud mu tak jasně stanovil post peóna, třebaže se alespoň dokázal prokousat na jakéhosi šéfa peónů a architekta. Nerikka - štěně, dá se o ní sice mluvit jako o žumpce, někteří ale ani neví, jeslti ji už brát jako dospělou. Je mladá a odvážná, někdy až moc, a rozhodně není hloupá, ale má se ještě hodně co učit. Zertok - obyčejný žump, hlídá jižní bránu. Není špatný bojovník, něco už má za sebou, postrádá ale intelekt nebo organizační schopnosti na to, aby se dostal někam výš. Magra - žumpka strážící východní bránu, mladá a pohledná, rychle se učící v boji, třebaže obávanou válečnicí se ještě nějakou dobu asi nestane. Je nepochybně schopnější než Zertok, ale mnohem méně zkušená. Garak - jeden z mladších a ne příliš zkušených žumpů, nikterak příliš vybočující z řady. Dorina - průměrně zkušená a schopná žumpka a příležitostně i průzkumnice nebo lovkyně. Sice umí slušně střílet z luku, v bitvách ale nosí zásadně štít a sekeru. Kresha - žumpka, z celého tábora jedna z nejlepších v plížení a vyzvídání. Má výborný zrak, umí se pohybovat takřka neslyšně a je i schopnou bojovnicí s krátkými zbraněmi. Jen moc krásy nepobrala. Nolthuk - starý orkský válečník a zvěd, který prostě jen pořád ještě odmítá jen sedět a nic nedělat. Často se vrací do minulosti, ztrácí niť, zapomíná, kdo jsou ostatní, léta mu navíc už dost ubrala na výšce. Obvykle je jen stavěn někam na stráž, kde toho nemůže moc zbabrat když třeba zapomene, že tam má hlídat. Okosh - druh Mortishy, mohutný a roozložitý, už trochu starší ork, zkušený válečník a obávaný soupeř. Co však naprosto postrádá je jakékoliv velitelské nadání, umí jen následovat, ne vést. Mortisha - ne zrovna pohledná mohutná a už celkem stará "čarodějnice", sice jen žumpka, ale co si budeme povídat, jakmile si dupne, jakýkoliv jiný žump běží poslechnout. V boji je dosti zkušená a každého dokáže brzy naučit, že na ní není nepříjemný ani zdaleka jen její pohled. Sparadio - skvělý lovec, výborný lučištník a ještě lepší vrhač oštěpů a cvičitel všech lovců. Také má na starosti bubny, kterými svolává shromáždění Hordy. Je rovněž poměrně inteligentní, a třebaže z velké části z vlastní vůle setrvává na hodnosti žumpa, je beze sporu jeden z nejrespektovanějších členů tábora. Galthrak - poněkud podivínský a značně samotářský stařec a (údajně) šaman, vyhýbá se však kontaktu s ostatními. Říká se o něm, že mu už trochu šplouchá na maják, jisté je ale jen to, že se s ostatními málokdy s čímkoliv podělí a i když je nejstarším (údajně) šamanem v táboře, nikdo jeho rady moc nevyhledává, jelikož je on ani moc nedává. Občas však vycítí lokalitu úlomku Erutijské Hvězdy a pak přichází vzácná chvíle, kdy s táborem komunikuje a ten mu naslouchá. Patrně zasvěcuje veškerý čas hledání úlomků, které zvládá nějak vycítit. Kol'thul - poněkud samotářský kněz voodoo a tedy duchovní, který se drží spíše stranou od ostatních a dělá to, co umí nejlépe - připravuje lektvary a vede duchovní život trolů. Rokina - vždy moudrá a klidná šamanka a duchovní, která slouží hlavně jako mentor začínajícím šamanům. Kutla'mutla - ne moc přátelská kouzelnice a duchovní, která se v táboře netěší příliš velké oblibě coby arkanistka, je však bezesporu zkušená a mocná. Lonirika - kamenná stráž, pobočnice Estashe z dob, kdy sloužili Erutijské Hordě. Poté, co po Grinnině zprávě prozřeli, sebrali důvěryhodnou část své skupiny a vyrazili do Triash'taru. Lonirika se díky svému smyslu pro opatrnost a až překvapivé zručnosti v zacházení s halapartnou dostala živá až do nového domova. Je také schopná lovkyně a obratná ve výrobě tradičních taurských rohoží. Nerithane - kamenná stráž a mistr v užívání run, nejvlivnější mezi taurskými válečníky. Nerithane používá v boji pouze své rohy, pěsti a zvláštní pěstní zbraň. Je výborný v kontaktním boji a stejně moudrý a poklidný, jako nebezpečný, je-li život jeho blízkých v ohrožení. Z tábora se s ním může měřit v boji jen málokdo, zejména díky přísně disciplinované mysli, kterou si drží vždy klidnou. Morgus - kamenná stráž, výcvikář válečníků a jeden z nejlepších válečníků v táboře. Skloní se jen před Kaginarem. Má obrovskou sílu, i na orka je až zrůdně mohutný a hlavně umí se svou halapartou výborně zacházet, třebaže ji používá spíše jako sekeru než jako dlouhou zbraň. Estash Rarsh - kamenná stráž a válečný šaman, jeden z nejmocnějších válčeníků Triash'taru. Byl to on, kdo přivedl první velkou posilu do Triash'taru a v následující bitvě pobil za užití zuřivosti elementu ohně na dvě desítky žumpů v područí Koncilu. Už jen tímto výkonem si získal velký respekt. Altaku - stařešina a obecně nejrespektovanější duchovní tábora, stejně tak pravděpodobně nejstarší. Je druidem poněkud samotářského ražení a působí jako jeden z nejmocnějších léčitelů a nejmoudřejších rádců. Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Frakce Erutia